Przemek0980
thumb Przemek0980- żyjący od tysiącleci, wielokrotnie reinkarnujący się mężczyzna. Twierdzi że powracał na ten świat 980 razy jednak jak zostało ujawnione w opowiadaniu "To je butelka tego nie ogarniesz" najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniał ile razy zginął, więc wybrał sobie jakąś losową liczbę do imienia. Historia Przemek (właściwie to Przemysł) narodził się tysiąclecia temu, gdzieś w okolicach dorzecza Wołgi. W tamtym okresie, tereny te były opanowane przez Słowian a chłopak był synem wodza imieniem Świętopeł. Gdy osiągnął już pełnoletność (w tamtych czasach to ok. 14 rok życia) miał już żonę, całkiem wysokie stanowisko w plemieniu i niemałe poważanie wśród pobratyńców. Jednak gdy miał 20 lat, praktycznie cała jego rodzina została wybita w walce przeciw Aryjczykom. Przemysł nie brał udziału w walkach- sparaliżowany strachem przyglądał się jak mordują mu przyjaciół i rodzinę. Gdy ocknął się z otępienia znalazł się w niewoli, wraz z ojcem który się go wyrzekł. Przemysł został wykupiony przez starego człowieka imieniem Narenda Horokeu który nie miał jednak zamiaru traktować go jak niewolnika, a jak ucznia. Starzec ten (którego Przemek nazywa Mistrzem) okazał się być człowiekiem zgłębiającym tajniki tajemnej sztuki Reinkarnacji i pragnącym pokonać śmierć. Wiedział jednak że jego czas się zbliża i nim odejdzie z tego świata, chciał nauczyć kogoś wszystkiego co umiał. Mistrz szkolił Przemka 15 lat i niedługo po tym jak przekazał mu wszystko co wiedział i umiał, umarł. Przemysł oczekiwał na jego powrót cały rok, gdy jednak doszło do niego że Mistrz nie zdołał opanować sztuki Reinkarnacji, kontynuował szkolenie samodzielnie. W końcu mężczyźnie się udało, jednak jak sam twierdzi "historie o tym że niezbędne jest opanowanie i jedność z naturą można włożyć między bajki". Smoczy Zabójca Gdy zginął za pierwszym razem, znalazł się w Czyśćcu, swoistym lokum pomiędzy Niebem, Piekłem i setkami innych wersji zaświatów. Wyjście stamtąd zajęło mu trochę czasu, jednak pierwszy raz był najtrudniejszy. Potem z czasem zaczął rozumieć coraz bardziej złożoną naturę Zaświatów i zyskiwać w nich coraz większe możliwości. W czasie swej drugiej Reinkarnacji chłopaka odnalazł Blakłud- Pierwszy Smoczy Zabójca i najpotężniejszy mag w historii. Przekazał mu wizję zagłady którą smoki sprowadzą na planetę i obwołał swoim następcą- Drugim. Drugi był najpotężniejszym i najskuteczniejszym Zabójcą Smoków ze wszystkich. Dzięki posiadaniu najpotężniejszych istniejących duchów był w stanie walczyć z kilkoma smokami na raz, co dla zwykłego człowieka (ba, nawet smoka!) było nieosiągalne. Sprowadził zagładę na około 90% wszystkich smoków, stając się synonimem zniszczenia wśród członków gatunku. W 2000 roku przed naszą erą doszło do przypadkowego spotkania Przemka oraz Blakłuda, Drugi ucieszył się na widok swojego starego przyjaciela, jego radość nie trwała niestety długo. Blakłud oświadczył obecnemu Zabójcy że zrozumiał swój błąd, jakim było przystąpienie do tego straszliwego procederu i namawiał Drugiego, by ten się zbuntował. Przemek oświadczył że nie ma zamiaru kończyć walki teraz, gdy wydawała się być bliska końca. Pierwszy Zabójca Smoków zagroził swojemu następcy stworzonym przez siebie mieczem. O ile ta groźba na początku nie przestraszyła Drugiego o tyle zaczął brać ją na poważnie gdy dowiedział się, że gdy ostrze przejdzie przez jego ciało, kontrakt z Baphometem i Azazelem stanie się nieważny. Pomiędzy Zabójcami Smoków doszło do pojedynku, który zakończył się zwycieństwem Drugiego, który w berserkerskim szale zabił swojego przyjaciela. Przemek po wygranej walce pochował Blakłuda oraz przejął jego miecz, który nazwał "Łzą Czarnoksiężnika". To właśnie po tej walce Drugi zaczął powoli wątpić w sens swojej misji. Najcięższy moment w karierze Zabójcy miał miejsce w 1500r. p.n.e kiedy Przemek natrafił na inną istotę, która była dość silna by zamordować smoki- jednak w przeciwieństwie do Drugiego, nie oszczędzała zwykłych ludzi. Mężczyzna udał się śladem tajemniczej istoty. Imię jego brzmiało Legion- Reinkarnator znał go jedynie z opowieści swojego Mistrza, nigdy nie sądził że taka istota mogła istnieć naprawdę. Legion i Drugi stoczyli długą, zażartą walkę, która zmusiła Przemka do użycia całej potęgi dostępnych mu duchów i wykończyła go do tego stopnia, iż stracił przytomność. Był przekonany że ostatecznym atakiem zakończył żywot istoty. W końcu nadszedł moment w którym Przemek doszedł do wniosku, że wybita została dostatecznie duża liczba smoków, by nie mogły nigdy stanowić zagrożenia dla ludzkości. W tajemnych zakamarkach Zaświatów spotkał się z Baphometem i Azazelem, gdzie przekazał im, że kończy współpracę. Baphomet próbował za pomocą podpisanego cyrografu zmusić chłopaka do posłuszeństwa, ten jednak przebił się "Łzą Czarnoksiężnika", unieważniając pakt. Azazel i jego towarzysz rozpoczęli walkę ze zbuntowanym Drugim, chcąc wymazać go z rzeczywistości i odzyskac przekazane mu duchy. Miało to miejsce w 30r. i znane jest pod nazwą Buntu Drugiego. Azazel i Baphomet mimo swojej potęgi nie byli w stanie skutecznie walczyć z potęgą Zabójcy Smoków i zapewne polegliby tamtego dnia, gdyby nie to, że nagle w Zaświatach pojawiło się tysiące dusz martwych gadów. Każde z nich miało w sobie żar zemsty, każde chciało odpłacić Zabójcy za krzywdy. Przemek próbował tłumaczyć że chce zakończyć Exodus, że jego mocodawcy są na skraju wyczerpania. Nikt go jednak nie słuchał i mężczyzna musiał zaangażować się w bitwę, która wstrząsnęła Zaświatami. Zakończyła się ona ucieczką Azazela, Baphometa i Zabójcy oraz straceniem przez tego ostatniego jednego z Duchów. Przemek zbiegł jednak z innymi, przez co następny Zabójca miał mieć utrudnione zadanie. Przygody w Sferze Sacrum Przez jakiś czas angażował się w różne wydarzenia na świecie np. biorąc udział w zdobywaniu Brytanii w 43r. czy przypadkowo podpalając Rzym w 64r. Przez cały czas czuł na plecach oddech Baphometa, Azazela i ich pomiotów, w wyniku intryg na szczytach niebiańskiej władzy musiał się wkrótce ukrywać również przed Aniołami. Na byłego Zabójcę w roku 79 nasłany został Wojna, jeden z Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Ich walka była długa i brutalna, zakończyła się śmiercią chłopaka, utratą jednego z duchów oraz (przypadkowo) przebudzeniem Wezuwiusza. Po tym wydarzeniu Reinkarnator zszedł do podziemia. Dosłownie. Doszedł do wniosku że skoro niebiańskie zagony chcą jego głowy, to równie dobrze może dogadać się z drugą stroną. Tym bardziej że wiedział, że Baphomet i Azazel przez długie stulecia przebywali w Piekle, tracąc jednak w oczach Szatana- Reinkarnator liczył na to, że Lucyfer będzie dla niego pomocą w walce z tymi dwoma przeciwnikami. Rozpoczął się jeden z najbardziej intensywnych, a jednak najmniej znanych momentów w życiu mężczyzny- czasy piętrowych spisków, krwawych walk oraz zyskiwania przychylności samego Pana Piekieł. Wiele krwii musiało się przelać nim Przemek osiągnął swój cel- przyjął imię Gehenn i stał się prawą ręką Szatana. thumb|304px|Pałac w Piekle (http://wallpapersafari.com/w/8n1bZQ)Przekazany mu został nawet pałac, będący niegdyś zamieszkiwany przez jednego z synów Lucyfera. Po wielu długich latach służby u Szatana Przemek namierzył Azazela oraz jego popleczników. Na czele hordy demonów przedostał się do miejsca przebywania Upadłego Anioła, gdzie dokonał prawdziwej rzezi. Na koniec zostawił samego Azazela, który jednak widząc wsparcie z jakim przybył Przemek, postanowił się poddać. Upadły Anioł zdołał jednak namówić Reinkarnatora żeby go nie zabijał i by wraz z nim udał się do miejsca, w którym pozna największe tajemnice rzeczywistości. Tam, gdzie przekona się, kim jest Widzący w Mroku. Zarówno Gehenn jak i Azazel kilkukrotnie wkradali się do Nieba, nie było więc dla nich problemem zrobić to ponownie. Gdy armia demonów wróciła do Piekła, raportując Szatanowi iż jego prawa ręka zajmuje się w "obozie wroga", Reinkarnator i jego gość byli w Piątym Niebie. Ich celem był Razjel- Anioł Tajemnic, dzierżący Księgę w której spisane były tajemnice samego Boga. Księga Razjela była przez tysiąclecia przekazywana z rąk do rąk, jednak po tym jak Król Salomon próbował przejrzeć wszystkie jej sekrety, Anioł Tajemnic doszedł do wniosku że zatrzyma ją u siebie. Piąte Niebo było jednak niewyobrażalnie duże- nawet istoty z najpotężniejszą percepcją mogłyby szukać jej długie stulecia i na nic nie natrafić. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie Księga była schowana- nikt poza Razjelem i jego ukochaną córką. I to właśnie ona była celem Gehenny. Azazel wyjaśnił Rainkarnatorowi, że wystarczy że na nią wpadnie- jego umiejętności Odczytywania załatwią całą resztę. Przemek znalazł ją gdy przechodziła po rajskich ogrodach i...z impetem się z nią zderzył. Niczego się jednak nie dowiedział- potężne czary którymi Razjel otoczył swoją córkę niwelowały jakiekolwiek próby wpłynięcia na jej dusze. Reinkarnator odkrył jednak, że jego percepcja jest o wiele silniejsza niż Anielicy, w ułamku sekundy przybrał więc postać pięknego Anioła. Przeprosił dziewczynę i wdał się z nią w dialog. Powoli zaczęli się zapoznawać. Jako że nie dało się bezpośrednio wyciągnąć z Anielicy informacji, Gehenn i Azazel musieli wdrożyć Plan B- uwiedzenie Anielicy. Zajęło to długie miesiące, jednak w końcu się udało- dziewczyna zadużyła się po uszy i zaprowadziła Reinkarnatora do pracowni Anioła Tajemnic. Tam właśnie Gehenn odnalazł Księge, chroniona była jednak na tyle silnymi zaklęciami, że nie w sposób było jej dosięgnąć. Trzeba było znaleźć kogoś wystarczająco potężnego, by był w stanie złamać zaklęcia najpotężniejszego maga wśród Aniołów. Azazel załatwił ten problem za Reinkarnatora. Mężczyzna zaniemówił z wrażenia, gdy przed jego oczami pojawił się...Blakłud! Mag był obiektywnie mówiąc dobrym człowiekiem, jednak zdecydowanie nie można było powiedzieć, że żył zgodnie z chrześcijańskimi przykazami. Jakkolwiek mag dostał się do Nieba, był skory pomóc staremu przyjacielowi. W końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym Gehenn, Azazel oraz Blakłud (dwójka ostatnich za pomocą prostych technik upodobniła się do Aniołów) zostali wprowadzeni przez uwiedzioną Anielice prosto do pracowni. Problemem był fakt, że siedział w niej sam Anioł Tajemnic- a sama jego obecność zniszczyła przebrania Azazela i Blakłuda. Wściekły Razjel gotował się, żeby doszczętnie zniszczyć skazy jakie przyprowadziła jego córka, Anielica jednak błagała, by oszczędził jednak jej ukochanego. Wtedy Anioł Tajemnic rzucił zaklęcie, które na zawsze miało już ciążyć na Reinkarnatorze- klątwę duszy, która sprawiała że po śmierci Przemek nie mógł zobaczyć osób, które szczerze kochał. Gdy Anielica zrozumiała, że Gehenn cały czas ją widzi, zemdlała z rozpaczy. Wściekły ojciec skupił w sobie całą swoją moc, gotów rozerwać całe istnienie intruzów na strzępy. Wtedy zainterweniował Azazel, który wziął nieprzytomną Anielice w ramiona i zagroził, że zrobi jej poważną krzywdę. Razjel zawachał się, co wystarczyło, by Blakłud zerwał zaklęcia broniące Księgi, a Gehenn mógł położyć na niej ręce. Zaskoczony Anioł Tajemnic cisnął Reinkarnatorem w ścianę, a przedmiot padł na podłogę, otwierając się. W jednej chwili całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się milionami słów, tysiącami tajemnic które nigdy nie powinny zostać nikomu ukazane. I chociaż Razjel szybko zamknął Księgę i jego przeciwnicy ujrzeli jedynie ułamek Prawdy, było to i tak zbyt dużo. Sekrety samego Stwórcy, drogi łączące setki najróżniejszych Bogów, nieopowiedziane historie z Początku, obraz Biblioteki i (co z perspektywy Razjela było najstraszniejsze) Trzy Ukryte Prawdy. Z taką wiedzą żaden z intruzów nie mógł dalej istnieć. Reinkarnator i Azazel wiedzieli, że Anioł Tajemnic ma straszliwą moc i mogli sławić Niebiosa (w których z resztą byli), że był z nimi Blakłud. Mag rzucił się na Razjela i już po kilku chwilach z całej pracowni pozostały jedynie gruzy, na których walczyły najpotężniejsze magiczne byty w Zaświatach. Azazel i Gehenn szybko uciekli z pola bitwy- pierwszy z chęci ratowania istnienia, drugi z wiary że stary przyjaciel przeżyje trudny pojedynek. Warto zaznaczyć że Przemek nie był wtedy jeszcze tak dobrze zaznajomiony z prawami Zaświatów jak obecnie i nie mógł się szybko przenieść do Piekła. Wraz z Azazelem przebijał się przez całe Piąte i Czwarte Niebo, uciekając i walcząc z goniącymi ich Aniołami. Gehenn pokazał, że wart jest swojego pseudonimu- zniszczenia których dokonał w przejściach pomiędzy Piątym a Czwartym Niebiem (Edenem) były na tyle duże, że niektórym Świetlistym przypominało to czasy Bunt Lucyfera. Gdy Azazel i Reinkarnator byli już na skraju Czwartego Nieba, pojawił się sam Archanioł Michał, który wbił w podłogę tego pierwszego. Mało jaka istota w Multiwersum mogła przeżyć jeden cios, Azazel miał nawet dość siły, by próbować walczyć. Po drugim ciosie ledwo utrzymywał przytomność, a za trzecim razem stracił ją całkowicie. Gehenn wiedział że nie jest w stanie pomóc Upadłemu Aniołowi, wykorzystał więc okazję żeby uciec. Wiedział że w Trzecim Niebie przebywają dusze ludzi, którzy zmarli wierni naukom Chrystusa i było to jedyne miejsce, w którym żaden z Aniołów nie miał prawa używać siły. Reinkarnator dotarł na skraj Edenu, rzucił się do następnego Nieba i...został brutalnie odrzucony. Próbował ponownie, potem jeszcze raz i znowu. Brama prowadząca do Raju była jednak dla niego przeszkodą nie do przejścia. Jakiejkowliek techniki by nie użył, z którejkolwiek strony by nie przeszedł, nie był w stanie się wydostać. Sytuacja była desperacka a mężczyzna czuł na sobie oddech Michała i reszty uzbrojonych w miecze Aniołów. Przeczuwał że to może być jego koniec. I właśnie w tym momencie Reinkarnator...zniknął. Pojawił się na terenachthumb|174px|Chochoł stosunkowo bliskich do tych, w których się urodził- jako duch, spętany czarnymi łańcuchami. Przyzwał go Chochoł- istota z mitologii Słowiańskiej, która potrafi przyzywać dusze zmarłych i która sama została przyzwana przez Bastena, syna jednego ze słowiańskich wodzów, który pomimo bycia najmłodszym i najsłabszym z 8 rodzeństwa, chciał zająć miejsce ojca. Gehenn co prawda nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat on został przyzwany do tego zadania, ale w obliczu przygód które przeżył, nie oponował. Zadanie z resztą było banalnie proste, wystarczyło upić rodzeństwo i przyprowadzić im Chochoła. Obrażenie takiej istoty było równoznaczne ze ściągnięciem na siebie nieszczęścia, jednak upici niemal do nieprzytomności, młodzi mężczyźni nie myśleli o tym, gdy kazali słomianej postaci "wypi#rdalać". Obecna przy tej scenie była pewna Słowianka, więc gdy nad ranem rodzeństwo Bastena zostało znalezione martwe (wszyscy udusili się utkwnionymi w gardłach wymiocinami), nikt się nie dziwił. Basten dostał co chciał, więc Chochoł mógł odejść- a wraz z nim Reinkarnator. Przemek po powrocie w Zaświaty natychmiast udał się do Lucyfera. Wiele z informacji które obecne były w Księdze kazały Gehennowi spojrzeć zupełnie inaczej na swojego przełożonego. Nie był skory go zdradzać- w Otchłani prowadził życie tak dostatnie, jak nigdzie indziej. Chciał się z nim jedynie rozmówić. Nie spodziewał się tego, co miał zastać. Gdy tylko Gehenn postawił nogę w swoim Pałacu, został otoczony przez hordy demonów. Przekonany że przeciwko Lucyferowi znów zawiązano jakiś spisek rozpoczął walkę. Demony nawet w samym Piekle nie były dla Reinkarnatora żadnym przeciwnikiem, więc walkę przerwało dopiero przybycie samego Szatana. Władca Piekieł bez chociażby słowa natarł na mężczyznę i po krótkotrwałej walce odebrał mu wszystkie duchy, spętał i wrzucił w sam środek wiecznie płonącego płomienia. Cierpiący katusze Reinkarnator dowiedział się, że jego tytuł został mu odebrany, a jego samego spotka "sprawiedliwość". Jakikolwiek powód podał mu Lucyfer, mężczyzna wiedział że powodem utraty pozycji jest znajomość Trzech Ukrytych Prawd. Spodziewał się teraz że przez stulecia będzie cierpiał niewysłowione katusze, by w końcu jakimś cudem uciec. Jednak już dzień później odwiedził go mocno poobijany Razjel, w towrzystwie kilku uzbrojonych Aniołów. Mieli za zadanie przewieść Reinkarnatora na proces do Nieba. Tak doszło do pierwszego procesu, w którym Sędzią był Archanioł Michał, Oskarżycielem Archanioł Gabriel a Obrończynią Anielica o imieniu Amelia. Na początku sądzony miał być również Azazel, jednak ku zdziwieniu Przemka został on uniewinniony. Reinkarnator nie łudził się nawet, że będzie w stanie się obronić- wiedział że z wiedzą jaką posiadł był zbyt niebezpieczny. Przeciwne podejście miała Amelia, która gorliwie wierzyła, że Bóg nie pozwoli osądzić niewinnego. Spędzała długie godziny dyskutując z Reinkarnatorem na temat zarzutów które miały zostać mu przedstawione: związek z Baphometem, służba Szatanowi, mordowanie smoków, wdarcie się do Nieba, łamanie przykazań i wiele, wiele więcej. Chociaż mężczyzna nie miał problemów z przyznaniem się jej do winy, kategorycznie odmówił zrobienia tego samego przed Sądem. Miał zamiar robić jak najwięcej szumu, bronić się do ostatniej chwili. W końcu niewiele więcej mu zostało. Drugi dzień procesu został nagle przerwany, gdyż Sąd został...zaatakowany! Do Nieba wdarła się trójka Reinkarnatorów, która podjęła próbę odbicia "pobratyńca". Do walki włączył się sam Michał, a ogólny chaos został wykorzystany przez Przemka do próby ucieczki. Mężczyzna uwolnił się z więzów i przeniósł się najdalej jak tylko potrafił, pozostając jednak nadal w samym Niebie. Na jego drodze stanął Archanioł Uriel, twierdzący że w ostateczności jest gotów stać się dla oskarżonego katem. Reinkarnator walczył z potężnym przeciwnikiem kilkanaście minut a rezultat ich pojedynku pozostał nierozstrzygnięty, gdyż za mężczyzną pojawiła się Amelia, która sprowadziła Przemka z zaskoczenia do przysłowiowego parteru. Reinkarnatorzy których Przemek nigdy w życiu nie spotkał (a przynajmniej tak sądził) ulotnili się tuż po nieudanej próbie uwolnienia mężczyzny. Jak na ironię bardzo zaszkodzili pobratyńcowi, gdyż rozprawa została momentalnie utajniona. Odbywała się ona przy minimalistycznej widowni, w zamkniętym i zaklętym pomieszczeniu, a oskarzony utracił prawo do obrony. Nic go nie mogło uratować- Reinkarnator pogodził się ze swoim losem. Amelia nadal zaciekle go broniła- nie z sympatii czy przekonania że mężczyzna jest w jakimś stopniu niewienny, ale dlatego że zaczęła dostrzegać w Archaniołach coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewała się zobaczyć. Byli niczym dzikie zwierzęta, zdesperowane by rozerwać duszę oskarzonego na strzępy. Było w nich coś mrocznego, jakaś pospolita wrogość której Anielica nie spodziewała się zobaczyć w istotach Pana. Jako oddana sługa Boga chciała sprawiedliwości, jednak przeczuwała że to nie ona jest ostatecznym celem, dlatego zdecydowała się zrobić coś, czego nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewała. Wypuściła Reinkarnatora. Powrót do życia Mężczyzna pozbył się części swoich włosów i położył je w celi, a potem za pomocą swojej percepcji sprawił, że wyglądały one jak prawdziwe ciało. Oczywiście mężczyzna był świadomy że gdy tylko do celi wejdzie Archanioł to przejrzy mistyfikację, chodziło jednak o odsuniecie podejrzeń od Anielicy. Amelia przeprowadziła Reinkarnatora przez zaklęte bariery a następnie spytała, czy zna przyczynę dziwnego zachowania Archaniołów. Przemek potwierdził i chciał nawet przekazać jej stosowne informacje, Amelia jednak stwierdziła że nie chce być splugawiona grzechem. Reinkarnator tuż przed ucieczką obiecał, że jeszcze jej się odwdzięczy. Zanim udał się znów do świata żywych spróbował dostać się do Tronu Pańskiego, jednak bez powodzenia. Z niewiadomych przyczyn uspokoiło go to. Gdy Archaniołowie zorientowali się co się stało, Reinkarnator był już na Ziemi. Był 11 stycznia 347 roku a nowonarodzonemu dziecku z duszą Przemka nadano imię Teodozjusz. Miał on stać się ostatnim Cesarzem władającym Wschodem i Zachodem. NADAL W BUDOWIE, TO POD SPODEM TO TAKA POMOC DLA MNIE, LEPIEJ TEGO NIE CZYTAĆ BO NIE WIADOMO CZY KANONICZNE CZY NIE Przemek reinkarnował się setki razy, za każdym razem przyjmując inną postać. Postanowił zostać obrońcą ludzkości i pod żadnym pozorem nie pozwalał jej upaść. Czasami wcielał się w wielkich polityków lub dowódców innym razem subtelnie jako szara eminencja wpływał na bieg wydarzeń. Jest odpowiedzialny za wiele wydarzeń, lecz można z nich wyróżnić najważniejsze: - wybicie praktycznie wszystkich smoków - nawrócenie Imperium Rzymskiego na chrześcijaństwo - wyprowadzenie Słowian z Azji do Europy (dzięki czemu powstała np. Polska) - manipulowanie papieżem i wywołanie krucjat - przyjęcie korony Królestwa Polskiego jako Przemysł II - okrążenie świata (jako pierwszy) - namówienie Henryka VIII by nawrócił Anglię na anglikanizm - budowanie oraz niszczenie wielu imperiów - zabójstwo Hitlera (który oficjalnie popełnił samobójstwo) - zabójstwo Stalina (który oficjalnie zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych) - zatopienie sowieckiej Floty Północnej w 1975 roku (oficjalnie był to wypadek) - odkrycie miasteczka skupiającego istoty z niezwykłymi zdolnościami Obecnie Podczas swojej najnowszej reinkarnacji, Przemek doznał wizji przyszłości. Widział setki zniszczonych miast i śmierć na skale większą niż cokolwiek co kiedykolwiek widziała ludzkość. Nie wiedział dokładnie co zobaczył, ale postanowił temu zapobiec. Dlatego też podróżuje po świecie poszukując istot z niezwykłymi zdolnościami. Poszukuje ich w CreepyTown. Inna sprawa że po wielu przygodach w szalonym miasteczku najzwyczajniej w świecie zapomniał o wizji. Wygląd zewnętrzny W obecnej postaci jest 17-letnim chłopakiem i ma 178 centymetrów. Ma niebieskie włosy i ubiera się jak typowy dres. Umiejętności Przez tysiąclecia nauczył się wiele rzeczy, nie tylko od ludzi, ale również demonów i aniołów. Poza zdolnością reinkarnacji jego główną zdolnością jest możliwość kontrolowania tzw. "Energii Dusz". Dzięki temu jest w stanie zabierać i niszczyć lub rozwijać dusze słabszych istot, przy czym niszczenie dusz sprawia mu ból. Potrafi również wydobyć z istot nadprzyrodzonych i przedmiotów ich "wewnętrzną moc".thumb|266px|Forma ducha Tak jak istoty (jak np. Shinigami) zyskują je przy narodzinach, tak przedmioty otrzymują "wewnętrzną moc" z czasem. Im dłużej i mocniej są kochane i pożądane lub nienawidzone, tym potężniejsze się stają. Dobrym przykładem jest tutaj jeden z dwóch mieczy grunwaldzkich którym posługuje się Przemek. Pomimo tego, że jest on z wyglądu zardzewiały i tępy, potrafi bez większego problemu przeciąć sporej wielkości drzewo. Lista jego umiejętności obejmuje: *Reinkarnacja- umiejętność dzięki której dusza (bądź świadomość) po śmierci ciała może wcielić się w nowy byt fizyczny. Np. dusza jednego człowieka może przejść w ciało nowo narodzonego dziecka lub zwierzęcia czy nawet według niektórych poglądów rośliny. *Rozwijanie dusz- możliwość zwiększenia czyiś specyficznych umiejętności, jeśli tylko są one w jakikolwiek sposób połączone z duszą, np. magię. Jednakże Przemek może robić to tylko w niewielkim stopniu, ponieważ próby zbyt dużego zwiększenia czyjejś energii kończą się zwykle wyjątkowo bolesną śmiercią. *Zabieranie duszy.- poprzez zwykły kontakt fizyczny Przemek może odebrać swojej ofierze duszę. Ciało pozbawione duszy zmuszone jest słuchać rozkazów chłopaka. Proces ten może trwać od sekundy po minutę, zależy od tego jak bardzo ofiara się opiera. *Niszczenie duszy- ostateczna technika do której chłopak sięga wyjątkowo rzadko. Zniszczenie duszy trwa zaledwie sekundę i niszczy ono całe jestectwo przeciwnika, wysyłając rozdarte kawałki czegoś co kiedyś było duszą, w najmroczniejsze czeluści Zaświatów, gdzie nigdy nie zaznają spokoju. Niemożliwe jest odwrócenie tego procesu. *Odczytywanie- Przemek potrafi odczytać wszelkie fakty dotyczące życia ofiary poprzez zwykły dotyk. Jego świadomość "wchodzi" wtedy w duszę przeciwnika gdzie odczytuje wszelkie informacje na jej temat. Przy pierwszym kontakcie chłopak może jedynie odczytywać wspomnienia lub tworzyć iluzję w umyśle przeciwnika, jednak z każdym "wejściem" jego władza nad ofiarą rośnie. Widać to dobrze na przykładzie np. Strange, którą chłopak był w stanie w Inwazji uśpić poprzez zwykłe dotknięcie czoła lub zwyczajnie przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem. *Forma ducha- Przemek po śmierci może podróżować po świecie jako duch. Może to jednak robić tylko będąc połączonym z innym duchem. *Opętanie- chłopak jest w stanie opętać kompletnie nieznaną sobie osobę. Może to jednak robić tylko będąc połączonym z duchem o umiejętnościach psychicznych np. w Inwazji gdy Przemek będąc połączony z Billem Cyferką opętał gwardzistę Heinricha. *Stała percepcja- w Zaświatach różni ludzie inaczej widzą otaczający ich świat, jednak percepcja każdego z nich może zostać zmieniona przez np. Anioły. Przemka to nie dotyczy- nie tylko jego percepcja w większości przypadków nie może zostać zmieniona, ale i on może mieć wpływ na to jak inni postrzegają Zaświaty. *Manipulacja magią- jedynie w ograniczonym stopniu. Potrafi np. po dłuższym czasie zdjąc z siebie magiczną pieczęć, ale jakakolwiek próba zatrzymania ofensywnego czaru skończy się dla niego bolesnymi ranami. Całkiem nieźle posługuje się bronią białą, o wiele gorzej jeśli chodzi o broń palną. Po tym jak zaczął chodzić ze Strange, piratka dała mu część swoich proszków. Przemek nauczył się z nich korzystać i są one teraz ważną częścią jego arsenału. Słabości Ma niemały wstręt do pszczół (i innych "pszczołowatych)" a jego żołądek nie jest w stanie przyjąć buraków. Od kilku stuleci ma dosyć specyficzną słabość, mianowicie stykanie się z Czarną Magią sprawia mu nieopisany ból. Czarna Magia w małych ilościach jedynie powoduje u niego mdłości, w większych wypala jego ciało. Jeśli przyjmie jej za dużo, Czarna Magia może nawet pochłonąć jego duszę. Nie potrafi korzystać z broni palnej. Chyba że wciśnięcie spustu i strzelanie wszędzie na około, nie zważając na sojuszników czy wrogów można znać za korzystanie z broni palnej.thumb|340px Największą słabością Przemka jest jednak jego arogancja oraz lekkość, z jaką igra ze śmiercią. Obydwie te cechy sprawiły, że zyskał wielu wrogów zarówno na Ziemi, jak i w zaświatach. Najpotężniejszymi jego wrogami są Szatan (z którym zmierzył się parę razy) oraz Shinigami którzy od jakiegoś czasu próbują zaciągnąć jego dusze w zaświaty i pilnować, by tam została. Mimo że umie się reinkarnować, jest sposób by go zabić. By się to udało, trzeba zniszczyć jego duszę, gdy ta przebywa w zaświatach. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt że ma w zaświatach wielu wrogów, nie jest to scenariusz trudny do zrealizowania. Jego duszę można również zapieczętować w np. jakimś przedmiocie. Istnieją setki, jeśli nie tysiące najróżniejszych zaklęć i przedmiotów które to potrafią. Ogółem żeby pokonać chłopaka nie potrzeba wiele. Na bliski dystans zbroja (by nie mógł dotknąć przeciwnika) albo zwyczajne zastrzelenie go. Tożsamość Przez tysiąclecia Przemek przyjmował różne postaci i nazwiska. Często robił to po to, by nakierować ludzkość na jakiś konkretny, w jego opinii najlepszy dla niej tor. Czasami zwyczajnie chciał się zabawić. Oto kilka jego potwierdzonych tożsamości na przestrzeni dziejów: * Drugi Zabójca Smoków- następca Blakłuda, doprowadził gatunek smoków na skraj wymarcia. Jego zadanie dopełnił Trzeci. *Teodozjusz I Wielki- ostatni cesarz władający zarówno wschodnią jak i zachodnią częścią cesarstwa rzymskiego. Panował od 379 roku, początkowo wspólnie z Gracjanem (do 383) i Walentynianem II (do 392), później samodzielnie.Był autorem dekretów, które w praktyce uczyniły chrześcijaństwo nicejskie religią państwową w Imperium Romanum.thumb|292px|Obecny wygląd *Wódz- nieznany z imienia przywódca Słowiańskich plemion, który pod koniec Wielkiej Wędrowki Ludów przeprowadził Słowian do Europy. *Ademar z Monteil - biskup Le Puy-en-Velay (od 1077 roku), legat papieski przy I wyprawie krzyżowej. Wraz z hrabią Tuluzy, Rajmundem z Saint-Gilles, prowadził Prowansalczyków i wybrał drogę przez północne Włochy i Dalmację.Podczas I krucjaty jego zdolności dyplomatyczne zażegnały niejeden konflikt. Zmarł w wyniku epidemii która wybuchła w mieście krótko po zdobyciu Antiochii przez Krzyżowców. *Przemysł II - władca z dynastii Piastów, ostatni męski przedstawiciel linii wielkopolskiej. Po śmierci księcia gdańskiego Mściwoja II w 1294, zgodnie z ustaleniami układu kępińskiego z 1282, Przemysł II objął Pomorze Gdańskie. Wzmocniło to jego pozycję i umożliwiło koronację na króla Polski. Ceremonia odbyła się 26 czerwca 1295 w Gnieźnie, a przewodził jej arcybiskup Jakub Świnka.Zaledwie dziewięć miesięcy później, 8 lutego 1296, Przemysł II został zamordowany podczas nieudanej próby porwania dokonanej z inspiracji margrabiów brandenburskich, z którymi współpracowały zapewne wielkopolskie rody Nałęczów i Zarembów. *Nieznany z imienia członek załogi Magellana- jeden z marynarzy którzy z Ferdynandem Magellanem opłyneli Ziemię. *Heinrich Kramer- jeden z najbardziej znanych inkwizytorów w historii. Autor "Młota na Czarownice". *Adolph Franz Friedrich Ludwig Knigge- niemiecki pisarz i człowiek epoki Oświecenia, członek Zakonu Illuminatów. Najskuteczniejszy znany rekruter tej organizacji. Relacje Smąriusz thumb|Projekty Smąriusza, autorstwa Mrs. Strange Smąriusz jest jego towarzyszem i bardzo wiele mu zawdzięcza. Gdyby nie Przemek, duch nadal żył (albo nie-żył) by w cierpieniu i nędzy. Z tego powodu jest mu bardzo wdzięczny. Relacje pomiędzy nimi wychodzą poza typowe relacje pan-duch. Co prawda Smąriusz jest mu posłuszny i stara się go nie denerwować, ale często z niego żartuje i sprawia mu kłopoty. Przemek wtajemniczał swojego towarzysza we wszystkie swoje plany oraz opowiadał o szczegółach z poprzednich wcieleń, o których nikt inny nie wie. Ostatnio jednak robi to rzadziej, bo zorientował się że Smąriusz to papla. Mrs. Strange Ich relacje można spokojnie nazwać jedną z najbardziej posranych, jakie ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek wymyślił. Do ich pierwszego spotkania doszło gdy Przemek żył jako prawa ręka Czarnobrodego.thumb|296pxKapitan "Zemsty Królowej Anny" pożyczył od Przemka sieć rybacką, w którą wpadła Strange. Pomimo próśb Przemka, by syrenę wyrzucić do morza, Czarnobrody ją przygarnął. W tym czasie chłopak nie przepadał za Noelle, polubił ją dopiero po przygodzie z Zegarem Nieskończoności. W czasie bitwy morskiej w której zatopiony został okręt Czarnobrodego, chłopak użył też resztek swojej siły, by przetransportować Noelle na ląd. Do drugiego spotkania doszło gdy Przemek0980 dotarł do CreepyTown. Chłopak już po pierwszym odczytaniu dziewczyny wiedział, że to ona, ale nic jej nie mówił o ich wspólnej przeszłości. Początkowo Strange wręcz nienawidziła Przemka, głównie za to że obciął jej włosy, chłopak natomiast od początku swojego 980 wcielenia był do niej przyjaźnie nastawiony. Mimo tego że był wielokrotnie przez nią bity, kopany, obrażany, naskakiwany, rzucany w ścianę, obdzierany ze skóry, dekapitowany, podpalany, gryziony, drapany, cięty, wieszany i policzkowany, zawsze był gotów jej pomóc. Po jakimś czasie jej nienawiść do chłopaka zmieniła się w przyjaźń. Niedługo później, zostali parą. Przemek0980 bardzo kocha Strange, bywa też w stosunku do niej lekko nadopiekuńczy. Serek thumb|290px|Serek Gdy Przemek był Zabójcą Smoków, zaatakował dom małego Serka. Wybił wszystkie mieszkające tam smoki, przeżył jedynie KaSZuB. Do ich bezpośredniego spotkania doszło w 1980 roku p.n.e, kiedy to obydwaj stoczyli krótki pojedynek. Przemek nie wiedział jednak wtedy że walczy ze smokiem, używał więc jedynie swoich umiejętności fechtunku. Walka została wtedy przerwana przez Blakłuda, mistrza Serka i starego przyjaciela Przemka. Do ich następnego spotkania doszło pod koniec XIX wieku, kiedy Przemek zabijał wszystkich członków Zakonu Assasynów w Wlk. Brytanii. Został jednak powstrzymany przez połączone siły Salai i ostatnich pięciu Assasynów. Jednym z nich był właśnie Serek, który zadał Przemkowi zabójczy cios. Ich druga walka była praktycznie odwrotnością pierwszej- tym razem to Przemek wiedział z kim ma do czynienia a KaSZuB nie. Do ich trzeciego spotkania doszło gdy Przemek zawitał do CreepyTown. Początkowo ich relacje były poprawne- Serek nie wiedział że Przemek był kiedyś Zabójcą Smoków, a chłopak nie chciał go o tym uświadamiać. Jednak gdy Serek dowiedział się o przeszłości Przemka0980, zapałał do niego nienawiścią. KaSZuB uważa Przemka za swojego śmiertelnego wroga, nienawidzi go za wybicie wszystkich smoków, w tym jego rodziców. Przemek natomiast ma do Serka ambiwalentny stosunek- jest mu przykro że zabił jego rodziców, twierdzi jednak że nie miał wyboru.thumb|162px|Mia Mia Blackwood Relacje pomiędzy Mią i Przemkiem są czysto przyjacielskie. Obydwoje znają się dosyć krótko i poza tym że w przeszłości chłopak zabił kilku jej przodków, nie mają wspólnej historii. Czarodziejka często przychodzi do Przemka naskarżyć na Smąriusza, który ma w zwyczaju ją podglądać. Przemek stara się ukrócić jego zapędy, ale ku rozpaczy Mii, słabo mu to wychodzi. Mimo że Mie denerwują zapędy Smąriusza, nie obwinia za nie Przemka. Salai Ich ostatnie spotkanie miało miejsce gdy Przemek przybył do Kraju. Shinigami dostała wtedy rozkaz, by zabić chłopaka, Przemek0980 przekupił ją jednak czekoladą, Monte i alkoholem. Geralt Przemek i Krwawy Kruk są starymi towarzyszami broni. Razem pokonali niezliczone ilości smoków (o czym fajnie byłoby thumb|149px|Geralt przeczytać, niech ktoś powie BRM żeby się k#rwa pośpieszył i opublikował to opowiadanie-dopisek autora). Przemek uważa go za jedyną postać bardziej OP, od siebie gdy był Zabójcą Smoków. Dobrze pamięta "Obrońcę Ludzkości" i szanuje jego dokonania. Mimo tego, że Geralt traci pamięć po każdej swojej śmierci, dobrze pamięta Zabójce Smoków i ma do niego spory respekt. Kalasher thumb|176px|KalasherPrzemek i Stalker rzadko sie spotykają, ich stosunki są poprawne. Choć byłyby pewnie trochę gorsze, gdyby Kalasher wiedział że spotkał się już wcześniej z Przemkiem. To właśnie Przemek0979 porwał Kalashera i przeprowadzał na nim eksperymenty. Ich celem było wzmocnienie odporności człowieka na promieniowanie. Miało to ochronić przynajmniej część ludzkości przed skutkami wojny nuklearnej, która zdaniem Przemka i tak kiedyś nadejdzie. Przemek0979 został zastrzelony podczas ucieczki Kalashera, ale jak na ironię nie przez uciekiniera, ale przez własną ochronę, która w powstałym chaosie nie odróżniła własnego szefa od Stalkera. Drugi raz spotkali się gdy Przemek przybył do Kraju, pod domem Insanity. Chłopak użył Kalashera jako przynęty na Strange, dzięki czemu mógł przejrzeć zapiski w Vanilla Unicorn. Insanity thumb|To raczej obecna postać LoboTaker Baldanderka nienawidzi Przemka. Uważa go za: - faszystęthumb|142px|LoboTaker - Iluminata - nazistę - wroga wszystkiego co dobre - prawą rękę Szatana i Baphometa - i wiele innych. Oczywiście każde z jej oskarżeń jest jak najbardziej prawdziwe i uzasadnione. Przemek nie uważa LoboTaker za swojego wroga, co więcej wydaje się ją lubić. Chłopak miał kiedyś spotkanie z Baldandersami (o którym Lobo nie wie) i uważa dziewczynę za przeciwieństwo swoich wyobrażeń na temat jej rasy. BananowyHajs Heinrich Welff/Narenda Horokeu Bill Cyferka Szatan Cytaty "Nie jestem niepokonany ani niepowstrzymany. Wielokrotnie poznałem gorycz porażki, kilka razy za bardzo się przeliczyłem i o mało co nie straciłem duszy. ''" "''Jeden człowiek to po prostu posiłek dla demona lub wampira. Dwóch to trudniejszy orzech do zgryzienia. Pięciu to już przeciwnik, piętnastu to zagrożenie dla ich życia. Pięciuset to niepowstrzymana siła, która zetrze każdego pomiota, nie ważne jak potężnego" "Jeśli tylko znajdę dla ludzkości odpowiedniego przeciwnika, na tyle niebezpiecznego że musieliby się zjednoczyć przeciwko niemu, to wszystkie bolączki naszego gatunku się skończą" "Witamy w CreepyTown! Wszelki rozsądek oraz wiarę w logiczny i spójny światopogląd prosimy zostawić przy wyjściu" "Jest wielu takich co preferują samotność, twierdząc, że inny ludzie są im nie potrzebni. Naprawdę szkoda mi takich osób." "Nigdy nie lekceważ potęgi idotów. Zwłaszcza, gdy są oni u władzy" "Spokojnie! Muszę tylko w was wejść." Ciekawostki *Mówi na Szatana "Lucjan". *Wynalazł kanapki. *Walczył w powstaniu warszawskim. *Brał udział w wielkiej orgii Chłystów w XIX wieku. *Jako jedyny dotknął (i przy okazji uciął) włos Mrs. Strange i przeżył. Obrazki Pierwszy obrazek to "Akise Aru: Wallpaper" ze strony Fanpop Drugi to "Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek" z mangi/anime Naruto: Shippuuden Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures